Just You
by LynKim
Summary: DaeBaek with V / CHAPTER / Family,GS.. DLDR. Silahkan langsung dibaca ajaa ya,bingung mau ngetik summay yang kayak gimana... CHECK THIS OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hay hay….. hehehehe… Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita DaeBaek… auuuuuu .**

**Maaf jika typo dimana-dimana,dan EYD kacau. Saya hanya bermaksud menghibur dengan tulisan saya. Ini ff DAeBeek pertama saya.. Mian kalau aneh.**

**Author : Lynda Kim**

**Tittle : Just You**

**Cast : DaeBaekTae and find by you**

**Genre : Romance,family,GS,little humor**

**Rate : Molla ~**

**Leght : Molla ^^**

_**Story Begin…. **_

**Someone POV  
**

"eomma... Aku tidak mau tinggal di Seoul... Hiks... Aku ingin kembali ke LA..." rengek seorang namja kecil nan imut berusia sekitar 5tahunan. Mereka memang baru 20 menit menginjakkan kaki di korea.

"annio baby.. Kita harus ikut appa,tidak mungkin kita membiarkan appa tinggal di Seoul sendirian. Ingat appa bekerja untuk siapa?" ujar yeoja cantik dengan rambut sepunggung itu sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja kecil yang merengek tadi.

"untuk TaeTae." namja kecil bernama Jung Taehyung atau biasa di panggil V biasa juga di panggil TaeTae itu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan bibir yang di majukan.

"hmmm... itu TaeTae mengerti kalau appa bekerja untuk TaeTae,maka kemanapun appa pergi TaeTae harus ikut dengan appa. Arrachi?" ujar yeoja itu.

"eung..." jawab V tetap mempouthkan bibirnya. Sang yeoja tersenyum melihat putranya cemberut. Kemudian mencium bibir anaknya itu. Memang sekarang ini suami dari yeoja tersebut dan ayah dari V itu memang di pindah tugaskan ke Seoul.

"eomma..." rengek V saat ibunya mencium bibirnya.

"Baekkie..." yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya di panggil seseorang. Yah! Yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun,Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang berubah marga menjadi Jung Baekhyun setelah menikah dengan namja yang baru saja memanggilnya Baekkie tersebut. Namja itu adalah Jung Daehyun,namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona.

"wae yeobo?" menyahuti panggilan suaminya.

"kenapa hanya bocah kecil itu yang kau cium sayang?" bisik Daehyun. Baekhyun melototkan mata bereyeliner tebalnya.

"demi tuhan Dae,ini tempat umum." desis Baekhyun. Melihat istrinya melotot seperti itu membuat Daehyun terkekeh. Dia sangat senang menggoda istrinya tersebut,menurut Daehyun kalau Baekhyun sedang marah justru semakin menabah pesona dari istrinya tersebut.

"appa genit." dua orang tua itu langsung menatap anaknya tajam. Mereka berfikir darimana anaknya mendapat kosakata seperti itu.

"TaeTae sayang darimana kau belajar kosakata seperti itu?hmmm.!" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yongguk samchon." jawab V dengan nada tidak peduli. "Yongguk samchon juga bilang,kalau appa itu pervert,suka memakan bibir eomma dan membuat eomma bereteriak-teriak di malam hari. Samchon bilang eomma dan appa sedang berusaha membuatkan aku adik baru. Benarkah itu appa? Bagaimana caranya adik itu eomma?" ujar V panjang lebar. Membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan.

"Bang Yongguk,mati kau setelah ini." desis Daehyun.

"OPPA,EONNI..." teriak seseorang menginteruksi mereka. Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan mata O berlari kearah keluarga Jung.

"miahae.. Aku telat. hosh.. Aaaaaa V,kenapa kau semakin imut saja? Ha? Imo sangat merindukanmu." heboh yeoja itu sambil memeluk V dan menciumi wajah V. Memang V yang pada dasarnya senang di manja dan di cium diam saja saat Kyungsoo,nama yeoja itu menciuminya dengan membabi buta.

"Kyungie... Lepaskan V." ujar Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo terlalu lama menciumi wajah V.

"ah! Mianhae eonni,aku gemas pada V. hehehe" ujar Kyungsoo yang di balas senyum oleh Baekhyun. Sementara Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku tau anakku memang tampan dan menggemaskan,tapi kau terlihat seperti seorang pedofil yang teropsesi pada anakku." ujar Daehyun.

"YAK OPPA." teriak Kyungsoo.

"hihihihi.." V terikikik. Melihat pemadangan appa dan imonya saling adu tatap dengan sengitnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya melihat aksi suami dan adik iparnya itu.

"jadi,kapan kita pulang?" Baekhyun menginteruksi adu tatap kakakberadik itu.

"mianhae eonni,sepertinya suamimu itu tidak pernah puas untuk mengangguku." ujar Kyungsoo.

"kau yang mulai duluan,Kyungie." elak Daehyun.

"kesalahan apa yang kulakukan dimasa lalu sampai aku punya oppa yang menyebalkan sepertimu."

"dasar..."

"kapan kita pulang tuan Jung Daehyun dan nona Jung Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menekan pada nama mereka masing-masing. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan sengit tajam dan mengancam andalan seorang Jung Baekhyun.

Seketika Daehyun dan Kyungsoo merasa jiwa mereka terancam saat mata mereka menatap kemata Baekhyun.

"s...sekarang eonni." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"a...ayo yeobo kita pulang." kali ini Daehyun bersuara.

"dimana kau parker mobilnya Kyungie?

"lurus saja eonni,mobil audi warna merah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Segera Baekhyun menggendong V,dan berjalan mendahului Daehyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"oppa..."

"hmmmm..."

"bagaimana bisa kau menikahi wanita jelmaan sadako seperti Baekkie eonni?

"nan Molla..."

"tapi aku menyayanginya.."

"aku malah mencintainya."

"hehhh!" dua saudara itu menghembuskan nafas secara bersama.

"YAK! KALIAN.. KENAPA MASIH HANYA BERDIRI DISANA?" teriak Baekhyun.

"I...iya yeobo/eonni." jawab Daehyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Kemudian segera berjalan menyusul Baekhyun. Daehyun mendorong trolinya yang berisi 3 koper besar dan Kyungsoo membantu menyeret koper kecil berwarna merah.

Brukk...

"ah... Jeongsonghamnida." Baekhyun membukuk meminta maaf karena menabrak seseorang saat berbalik akan berjalan setelah meneriaki Jung bersaudara.

"Baekkie..."

"Ne? Chanyeol..."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling tatap. V yang merasa risih karena ibunya bertatapan lama dengan namja asing menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti saling tatap. Dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada V.

"eomma ngantuk..." rengek V,sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah! Iya sayang." ujar Baekhyun menanggapi V.

"anakmu Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit canggung. Dan menatap V dengan sorot mata berbeda seperti menyiratkan penyesalan.

"hemmn." Baekhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan gumaman.

Suasana menjadi canggung sekarang.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" interuksi Daehyun saat sudah sampai di samping Baekhyun dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif.

"Daehyun-ssi." balas Chanyeol. "Lama tidak bertemu,bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Chanyeol pada Daehyun untuk mencairkan suasana. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam,tidak mau ikut campur.

"kabar kami baik, kuharap kau juga baik Chanyeol-ssi." jawab Daehyun.

_"penerbangan dengan boeng 737-afr dengan tujuan Osaka,Jepang akan segera lepas landas 15menit lagi. Mohon bagi bara penumpang segera memasuki kabin... sekali lagi..."_

"ah! Pesawatku akan segera berangkat. Senang bertemu kalian disini. Aku permisi." pamit Chanyeol.

"ne. Senang juga bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ssi." balas Daehyun. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Jung.

"kajja kita pulang,eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kita dirumah." interuksi Kyungsoo karena meraskan hawa yang sedikit tidak nyaman antara Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"ne kajja." ajak Daehyun. Dan akhirnya mereka mulai meninggalkan bandara. 

**Kediaman Keluarga Jung  
**

"akhirnya aku bisa mencium cucu tampanku lagi. Halmonie sangat merindukanmu chagi." ujar Jaejong,ibu Daehyun,mertua dari Baekhyun,sambil menciumi seluruh wajah V. Seperti tadi V hanya tertawa senang saat wajahnya di ciumi dengan brutal(?) oleh halmonienya.

"eomma... eomma seperti seorang pedofil yang terobsesi pada anakku." ujar Daehyun malas. Sifatnya yang ceplas ceplos kadang membuat orang gemas untuk menampar langsung wajah Daehyun.

"yak! Apa salahnya halmoni yang merindukan cucunya. Dasar anak kurang ajar." teriak Jaejong.

"eomma,tenangkan diri eomma." Baekhyun menenangkan ibu mertuanya,karena kalau tidak seperti itu adu mulut yang panjang akan terjadi. "sebaiknya kita mulai menyiapkan makan malam eomma. Sebentar lagi appa akan pulangkan?" lanjut Baekhyun,berusaha mengganti topik. Dan bingo!

"anniya.. Biar eomma dan Kyungie yang memasak. Kau istirahat saja dulu. Eomma tau perjalanan LA-Seoul memakan waktu berjam-jam. Kau pasti lelah." ujar Jaejong. 

"ne eonni. Soal makan malam kali ini serahkan saja padaku dan eomma." Ujar Kyungsoo membantu ibunya.

"tidak apa-apa eomma,kyungie. Aku tidak terlalu lelah." bantah Baekhyun.

"tidak ada tapi Jung Baekhyun." tegas Jaejong. "paling tidak bersihkan dirimu dulu. Taehyung kan juga harus mandi dan sepertinya dia tidak tidur nyaman di pesawat tadi. Kau urus saja dulu anak dan suamimu. Biar eomma yang mengurus dapur."

Baekhyun tau,perintah seorang Jung Jaejong adalah mutlak. Tidak bisa di bantah maka ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan mulai meraih V dalam gendongannya.

"ayo sayang. Eomma akan memandikanmu."

"eung.." jawab V,dan melingkarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun,dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"aigo.. kau mengantuk sayang?"

"eung…" jawab V,semakin merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu ibunya.

"kau tidak ingin memandikan suamimu yang tampan ini,Baekkie?" tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"seharusnya suamiku yang tampan itu sudah mengerti fungsi tangan." jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus dan meninggalkan Daehyun menuju lantai 2,ke kamar Daehyun.

Mata Daehyun semakin melotot,saat V memeletkan lidahnya tanda menngejek Daehyun.

"hahahahahaha..." Kyungsoo dan Jaejong tertawa melihat ekspresi Daehyun.

"wae? Terus saja tertawakan aku. Kalian! Aishhh." ketus Daehyun pada ibu dan adiknya.

"haha.. Sepertinya mood eonni sedang buruk. Kasihan sekali kau oppa." ujar Kyungsoo diangguki oleh ibunya.

"argghh... " frustasi Daehyun.

"sudahlah chagi,jangan goda oppamu terus." bijak Jaejong. "eomma kangen pada anak eomma yang tampan ini." lanjut Jaejong dan langsung memeluk Daehyun.

"nado eomma." balas Daehyun,semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya.

"aku kedapur dulu eomma,oppa." pamit Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya di ruang keluarga. 

**Daehyun POV  
**

Cukup lama aku memeluk eomma,aku memang merindukan eomma. Sudah lama aku tidak memeluk eomma seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"eomma.. Tadi kami bertemu denga namja itu." bisikku pada eomma.

"nugu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Eomma langsung melepas pelukanku,dan menatapku tajam. Eomma menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir dan cemas.

"eomma tenanglah. Kami hanya berpapasan. Dia akan pergi ke Jepang."

"Lalu Baekkie?"

"dia yang terlebih dahulu bertemu dengannya. Dan kurasa dia juga terkejut." jawabku. "Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur,aku sangat takut saat Baekkie bertemu lagi dengannya eomma. Aku takut rasa untuk namja itu muncul lagi di hati Baekkie. Tapi aku percaya pada istriku eomma." lanjutku.

Eomma mengelus lenganku,dan tersenyum. "eomma senang kau bisa percaya pada istrimu. Eomma yakin Baekkie tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,sayang." eomma memberikan aku dukungan.

"ne,aku tau itu eomma. Saling percaya adalah komitmen rumah tangga kami. Seperti komitmen eomma dan appa." ujarku.

"eomma bangga padamu Daehyun-ah. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk mempertahankan keharmonisan rumah tangga kalian."

"ne,itu pasti eomma." jawabku. "aku keatas dulu eomma. Aku sudah merindukan Baekkieku."

"dasar,baru 30 menit kau berpisah dengan Baekkiemu,Jung Daehyun." Koor eomma. Aku tertawa,dan mendekatkan wajahku ketelinga eomma.

"aku akan memberikan cucu ke-2 untukmu eomma. hehe" bisikku,dan segera berlari dari hadapan eomma.

"Yak! dasar pervert." teriak eomma.

Hahahaha! Aku senang menggoda eomma.

Klekk..

Aku membuka pintu kamarku,dan mengedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru kamar. Tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dan pandanganku langsung terfokus pada yeoja dan namja kecil yang tengan berbarimg di tengan tempat tidur itu. Senyumku langsung berkembang. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan mulai mendekatinya. Dan membaringkan diriku di space belakang istriku.

"apakah setan kecil ini benar-benar sudah tidur?" tanyaku. Dan Baekhyun langsung menberikan deadgrale padaku karena aku memanggil Taehyung dengan setan kecil.

"hehehe... Aku iri pada TaeTae." ujarku. Baekhyun kembali menatapku heran,aku menatap penuh keirian pada anakku yang sudah terbang kealam mimpinya. Bagaimana tidak iri,Taehyung selalu tidur dengan pipinya yang menempel pada dada Baekkie. Dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh dada satunya. Jangan berpikir aku pervert. #kau memang pervert om#

"wae?" tanya Baekkie.

"dia selalu bisa menyentuh ini." ujarku sambil menyentuh dada Baekhyun,diatas tangan mungil Taehyung dan merenasnya sedikit.

"ekhh... Dasar pervert." ujarnya tajam,tapi wajahnya merona merah sekarang.

"aku tidak pervert sayang." ujarku,kemudian mencium pipinya. Tanganku sudah menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari dadanya. Dan kugantikan dengan tanganku.

"hentikan oppa. Anakmu sedang tidur."

"dia tidak akan bangun. Aku ingin bermain sebentar denganmu sayang." bisikku di telinganya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi,aku langsung mengangkat tubuh langsingnya,menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya.

"kita akan bermain di kamar mandi sayang." bisikku di telinganya.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah. Aku tau sekarang kau juga menginginkannya sayang. Heh! Aku sudah hafal dirimu luar dalam nyonya Jung.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kakiku,aku langsung menurunkannya di bathup. Dan mulai menyerang bibir sexynya.

"enghhh... "lenguhnya saat aku menyerangnya. Aku memilih melukannya di kamar mandi karena tidak mau mengambil resiko Taehyung kecilku memergoki kami yang sedang bercinta. Maafkan appa sayang! Appa merindukan eommamu,dan pertemuan dengan orang itu membuatku semakin merindukan Baekhyun.

Skipp...

Kami masih mengatur nafas kami yang tersengal karena kegiatan kami yang barusaja selesai. Baekhyun sangat sexy sekarang ini. Dengan keringan di dahinya dan wajah yang memerah. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang... errrrr... menggoda. Menambah tingkat keseksiannya. Bagaimana tidak,dengan perut datar dan kulit seputih susu ini. Aku sangsi dia pernah hamil dan melahirkan. Mungkin kalau aku tidak menemani dan menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakitnya di ruang bersalin 5 tahun yang lalu,aku tidak akan percya kalau dia pernah hamil.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu tuan Jung?" tanyanya.

"aku hanya sedang mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang sangat indah di hadapanku sekarang,yeobo." ujarku. See! Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"hentikan gombalanmu oppa."

"anni. itu kenyataan nyonya Jung." jawabku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan air hangatnya agar kami bisa mandi.

Aku menempatkan diriku di belakangnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dadaku.

"oppa.. aku,sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah nafasku,dan hidupku. Jadi,kumohon percayalah padaku." ujarnya memecah keheningan. Aku tau maksud dari ucapannya. Aku mengerakan pelukanku padanya.

"hmmn.. Aku tau itu." ucapku. " aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu,Jung Baekhyun." lanjutku dan mengecup tengkuknya.

"aku percaya. Tidak ada namanya lagi di hatimu. Meski aku tau masih ada bekas yang tidak akan pernah bisa di hapus di ingatanmu tapi aku percaya,kalau hatimu sekarang dan selamanya hanya milikku seorang,Jung Daehyun."

Baekhyun melepas pelukanku dan membalik tubuhnya,sehingga sekarang kami saling berhadapan. Tangannya memegang wajahku.

Chu~

Dia menciumku. "gomawo oppa. Atas kepercayaanmu,aku akan selalu menjaga kepercayaanmu itu oppa. Gomawo sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Dan tidak mempermasalahkan statusku." ujarnya dan mencium bibirku lagi. Saat dia akan melepas ciumannya aku justru menahan tengkuknya.

"nghhh..." lenguhnya,karena tanganku sudah bekerja pada dadanya seksinya.

"nghh... hen...tihkann..." dia memukul pundakku.

"akhh..." ringisku. Dasar,selalu menyiksa tubuhku.

"tidak ada ronde kedua tuan Jung." desisnya. Kemana Baekhyun yang lembut tadi,Baekhyun yang galak sudah kembali.

"hehh!"Aku menghembuskan nafasku. " kuharap Taehyung tidak menuruni sifatmu yang suka main fisik. Kasihan istrinya nanti. Tapi,sejauh ini. Sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu. Aku kawatir,yeobo." ujarku setengah menyindirnya. "aku jadi ragu kalau TaeTae itu adalah anakku. Atau dia anak dari Chanyeol yang sengaja kau kandung dan mengatakan kalau aku ayahnya?" lanjutku dengan nada sinis.

"Yak!" teriaknya. Dan langsung mencubit perutku lagi. Aku memang hanya meggodanya,dan tentu saja dia tau itu.

"awww... Appo yeobo." ringisku,cubitan jari lentiknya memang sangat menyakitkan.

"rasakan. Enak saja kau meragukan TaeTae itu adalah anakmu." ketusnya. "perlu kau tau tuan Jung,aku bercerai dari Chanyeol,6 bulan sebelum kita menikah,dan aku hamil setelah 4bulan kita menikah. Kalau TaeTae anaknya Chanyeol,seharusnya dia lahir saat usia pernikahan kita menginjak bulan ketiga tuan Jung."jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku langsung memeluknya dan mencium sekilas bibirnya. "aku hanya bercanda sayang." bisikku.

"ne aku tau." jawabnya.

"ekhem... kau tau setan kecil..."

"Taehyung,Jung Taehyung." potongnya.

"Akh maaf.. Maksudku Taehyung sekarang sudah berumus 5 tahun dan dia akan masuk taman kanak-kanak sebentar lagi,jadi..." dia menatapku menunggu. "jadi,kupikir sudah waktunya Taehyung punya adik."lanjutku. Dia menatapku tajam,dan terlihat berfikir. Aku tau kau orang yang akan memikirkan sesuatu sebelum bertindak sayang. Dan aku menyukainya.

"mmm.. Haruskan?"

"Tentu saja,kau punya 3 eonni,aku punya 1 dongsaeng. Tentu saja kita harus punya anak,yahh setidaknya 2." jawabku. "jadi,bisakah kau melepas alat kontrasepsimu itu?" tanyaku,kulihat wajahnya memerah lagi. Aku akan menggodanya lagi. "dan kau tau,rasanya aku tidak bisa maksimal melakukannya karena terlahan oleh alat yang kau pasang itu."

plak...

"awww... bisakan tangan halusmu tidak menyiksaku terus sayang?"

Dia mempoutkan bibirnya. "kau berbicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling tuan Jung."

"tapi itu kenyataan sayang,dan aku..."

"EOMMAAAAAA... EODIGAAAA? HUWEEEEE..." tangisan keras Taehyung menginteruksi kami.

"Ne... Eomma datang sayang sayang." balasnya berteriak,sambil bangkit dari bathup segera membilas tubuhnya dengan shower,memakai bathrobe dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Huweeeee..."

"aigo... Anak eomma kenapa menagis ha?"

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menenangkan Taehyung. Anak itu selalu mengganggu kemesraanku dengan eommanya. Dasar!

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada pinggiran bathup. Aku akan menceritakan semua. Aku menikahi Baekhyun 6 tahun yang lalu,dengan statusnya adalah seorang janda. Yah! Janda dari lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol,lelaki yang bertemu kami di bandara tadi. Hey! Aku tidak merebut istri orang dan juga menghancurkan rumah tangga orang. Memang aku sudah menyukai Baekhyun,sejak aku bertemu dengannya di hari pertamaku menjadi mahasiswa. Karena kami berbeda jurusan,aku jurusan management bisnis dan dia jurusan seni,dan juga dia adalah kakak tingkatku akhirnya aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Dan aku mendengar dari teman-temanku kalau Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol,ketua senat. Jangan heran kalau mereka mengenal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun adalah primadona kampus di angkatannya. Dan Chanyeol adalah ketua senat.

Setelah aku tau,kalau Baekhyun sudah punya pacar. Aku berusaha melupakan rasaku untuknya,dengan berkonsentrasi pada kuliahmu,agar bisa lulus lebih cepat dan segera meninggalkan universitas ini. Akhirnya aku bisa lulus di tahun ketigaku di universitas,tentu saja bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan kuliahku untuk meraih gelar master di luar negeri,dan memilih Harvard. Aku mulai bisa melupakan sedikit rasaku pada sunbaeku itu saat aku menempuh pendidikan di Harvard. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikanku,aku kembali ke korea. Dan berita yang kudengar semakin menghancurkan hatiku. Byun Baekhyun sudah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol, 2 tahun yang lalu. Berarti setelah mereka lulus mereka langsung menikah.

Aku hancur saat itu,dan hatiku rasanya kebas. Aku langsung menerima perintah appa,untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan yang baru di buka di LA. Tapi,sekitar satu tahun aku mulai terbiasa dengan hidup kebas,tidak bisa merasakan cinta dan kebahagiaan. Hidupku tercurah seluruhnya untuk pekerjaanku. Saat aku kembali ke Seoul karena eomma sedang sakit. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia sedang termenung di tepi sungai Han,dengan wajah yang tampak berantakan,terlihat tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Dan menyapanya,awalnya dia lupa padaku tadi akhirnya di mengingatku sebagai hobae yang dia hukum di hari pertama masa orientasi karena aku terlambat 2jam.

Dia baru saja bercerai dari Park Chanyeol karena Park Chanyeol dan keluarganya menginginkan seorang anak,tapi di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka Baekhyun tak kunjung hamil. Akhirnya Park Chanyeol memutuskan menceraikan Baekhyun. Membuang bunga indah yang sekarang menjadi istriku. Park Chanyeol pabo.

Aku tersenyum. "bodoh kau Park Chanyeol,benihmu saja yang lemah. Sehingga tidak bisa membuahi Baekkie." gumamku. "Lihatlah,setelah menikah denganku,baru 4 bulan kami menikah. Aku bisa menghadirkan Taehyung di dalah rahim Baekkie. Kau benar-benar pabo Park Chanyeol. Tapi gomawo,akhirnya aku bisa memilikinya." lanjutku bergumam sendiri.

Walau awalnya eommaku sempat menolak Baekkie karena dia seorang janda dengan riwayat 3 tahun pernikahannya belum bisa memberikan anak. Tapi,akhirnya aku bisa meyakinkan eomma kalau ada atau tidak ada anak,aku akan bahagia asal itu dengan Baekhyun. Eomma merestui kami,dan mau menerima Baekkie sebagai menatunya. See! Sekarang kami bahagia,eomma semakin menyayangi Bekkie saat di ketahui Bekkie tengah hamil. Dan semakin menyayanginya setelah dia melahirkan Taehyung. Apalagi dengan fisik Taehyung yang bisa membuat siapapun menatap gemas padanya.

"Terimakasih tuhan." ujaku. "sudah melengkapi keluargaku." 

**END**

**Mohon RCLnya… hehehehe**

**Gomawo for read my FF….. See U**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola2... hehehehe... aku gak tau ini di sebut aja.. tiba-tiba pengen nulis dan inilah jadinya.  
hehehehe  
Mian kalau kacau balau..  
Tolong di maklumi kalau ada typo disana dan disini. EYD kacau juga. hehehehe...**

Author : Lynda Kim

**Tittle : Just You**

**Cast : DaeBaekTae and find by u**

**Genre : Romance,family,GS,little humor**

**Rate : Molla ~**

**Leght : Molla ~**

#################################

**Baekhyun POV**

"Hahh! Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat." ujarku saat aku bisa mendudukkan diriku di depan televisi ruang keluarga. Aku merasa sebentar lagi tulangku akan lepas dari persendiannya.

Aku baru saja mengantar V kesekolah. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk taman kanak-kanak. Sebenarnya aku ingin menungguinya,tapi V bersikerah menyuruhku pulang. Dengan alasan,kalau ada eomma aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar karena aku ingin di peluk eomma terus. Aku menarik bibirku tersenyum. Anakku itu memang anak manja.

"dasar! Anak itu semakin lama tingkahnya semakim mirip appanya." gumamku.

"kau kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu,Baekkie?"

"ah! Eomma mengagetkanku." protesku sedikit,aku menatap Jae eomma yang kini sudah duduk di sampingku. Hari ini sudah tepat satu minggu aku dan keluargaku kembali ke korea dan tinggal di mension keluarga Jung.

"eomma lihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Eomma takut kau menjadi gila Baekkie." terang eomma.

"eomma tenang saja,aku tidak akan gila hanya karena senyum-senyum sendiri." jawabku.

"hah! Ini yang eomma suka darimu Baekkie. hahahh."

Aku menatap Jae eomma yang sedang tertawa sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku sedikit heran. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali Daehyun membawaku pulang kerumahnya untuk di perkenalkan pada keluarganya.

_**Flashback **_

"tenanglah chagi! Semua akan baik-baik saja." ujar Daehyun menenangkanku sambil menggenggam erat tanganku untuk memberikan aku kekuatan.

"tapi..."

"sttt... Percayalah! Mereka dengan baik. Kau percaya padaku kan,chagi?"

Bagaimana aku tidak gugup,sekarang Daehyun membawaku pulang untuk di kenalkan dengan keluarganya. Aku sangat gugup dan takut tentu saja. Dengan statusku dan juga usiaku yang lebih tua darinya,meski kami hanya terpaut satu tahun.

"tenanglah,aku ada di sampingmu. Dan jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." ujarnya. "kajja.." Daehyun melepas genggamannya dari tanganku dan kemudian turun dari mobil,berjalan mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untukku.

"kkaja..." dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku,aku langsung menyambutnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut. Dia tersenyum lagi,"mereka akan menyukaimu,changi. Trush me!"

Setelah berujar demikian,dia menarikku untuk mengikutinya memasuki rumah besar nan mewah milik keluarga Jung.

"na wasseo.. Eomma,appa,Kyungie..." sapa Daehyun,dan membawaku langsung kedalam rumah.

Aku benar-benar takjub. Rumahnya bukan hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat mewah,tapi bagian dalamnya justru lebih mewah. Nyaliku mulai mengkeret lagi.

"kau sudah pulang?" sapa seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang bersantai di ruang TV. Sekilas aku menebak itu pasti tuan Jung,ayah Daehyun.

"ne,seperti yang appa lihat." jawab Daehyun. Dasar anak kurang ajar!

"heh! Kau tak pernah berubah. Hormati appamu anak nakal." sahut seorang wanita dari arah kanan ruang TV. Demi Tuhan wanita paruh baya yang aku duga adalah ibu Daehyun ini sangat cantik. Aku terpana.

"eomma mempermalukanku." protes Daehyun.

Kulihat wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas. " kenyataannya seperti itu anakku yang tampan." balas nyonya Jung.

"bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Ada tamu disini." sela seorang yeoja bermata bulat menghentikan aksi debat Daehyun dan nyonya Jung. "mianhae eonni,oppa dan eommaku memang kekanak-kanakan." sambung yeoja itu sambil tersenyum ramah kearahku. seketika aku merasa sudah diterima dengan baik oleh yeoja itu. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"ah! Aku hampir lupa,ini gara-gara eomma." ujar Daehyun. "ekhem... Eomma,Appa,Kyungie.. Perkenalkan dia adalah Byun Baekhyun." Daehyun mulai memperkenalkan aku,aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya.

"annyeong,Byun Baekhyun imnida." aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan membungkukkan badanku.

"nah! Baekkie,mereka adalah keluargaku. Laki-laki itu adalah appaku,Jung Yunho." aku menatap tuan Jung dan membungkkukan badanku padanya memberi hormat. Dia tersenyun padaku,aku balas tersenyum.

"dan gadis pendek yang duduk di samping appa adalah dongsaengku yang paling cantik,Jung Kyungsoo." ujarnya sambil menunjuk yeoja bermata bulat di samping tuan Jung.

"YAK!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Daehyun dengan mata yang makin melotot. Setelah meneriaki Daehyun,Kyungsoo beralih menatapku.

"annyeong eonni." sapanya,kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearahku dan memelukku. "senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. hihihi"

Aku balas memeluknya. "senang bertemu denganmu juga,Kyungsoo." balasku.

Setelah melepas pelukannya,Kyungsoo memegang tanganku. "kuharap kau bahagia dengan manusia pintar tapi pabbo yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kita,yang sayangnya dia adalah kakakku,eonni." ujarnya panjang lebar.

"YAK!"

"apa?" ketus Kyungsoo. Aku menatap Daehyun yang juga melototkan matanya yang tak selebar mata Kyungsoo. Sepertinya anak-anak keluarga ini mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama.

"kenapa kau megatakan itu di depan Baekkie,adik kurang ajar?"

"itu kenyataan oppaku yang tampan."

"aishh! Lupakan. Jangan dengarkan Kyungsoo,chagi." ujar Daehyun.

"hahahaha." Kyungsoo tertawa lirih,mengetahui Daehyun kalah adu argument. Aku tersenyum melihat itu. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis. Pikirku.

Dia menarik tanganku menuju wanita yang tetap berdiri di ujung ruangan. Aku kembali merasakan kegugupan itu. Bagaimanakah responya padaku?

"dan wanita cantik ini adalah eommaku,Jung Jaejong." Daehyun memperkenalkan ibunya.

"senang bertemu anda nyonya Jung." sapaku sambil membungkukkan badanku memberi salam. Rasanya aku tidak ingin mengangkat badanku dan menatap kearah nyonya Jung. Tapi,aku harus bisa melakukannya.

Deg.

Nyonya Jung menatapku tajam,dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia sedang menilaiku.

"eomma..." Daehyun menginteruksi.

"kau cantik,selera fashionmu cukup bagus,kau juga tidak terlalu pendek. Tapi..."

Aku menahan nafasku menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"tapi,kau pernah menikah. Itu artinya anakku tidak mendapatkan barang baru." ujarnya.

"eomma/yeobo." semua yang ada di ruangan itu berteriak,sementara aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku mendengar kata-kata pedas nyonya Jung. Memang yang di katakannya adalah benar.

"eomma,apa ya..."

"aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara Jung Daehyun. Cukup kau diam." ujar nyonya Jung. "dan dari pernikahanmu yang sebelumnya kau belum mempunyai anak,padahal pernikahanmu sudah berumur 3 tahun saat kau bercerai dengan mantan suamimu." lanjutnya. Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku.

"apakah nanti kau bisa memberikan turunan selanjutnya untuk Daehyun. Untuk kelanjutan keturunan keluarga Jung. Bagaimana?" tanya nyonya Jung lagi,sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

Sakit. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tanpa terasa kristal bening itu tiba-tiba turun di pipiku.

"eomma,aku sudah meng..."

"eomma tidak bicara padamu Jung Daehyun." nyonya Jung menegaskan lagi.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Jung,kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan anak untuk Daehyun?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana! Aku hanya tertunduk dan air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku merasa hancur sudah harapanku untuk kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaanku. Apakah aku harus menyerah? Apakah aku tidak bisa bahagai bersama Daehyun? Aku tau jawabannya,memang tidak bisa. Orangtua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Jadi,aku tidak menyalahkan nyonya Jung yang sudah menyakiti hatiku. Itu adalah kenyataan.

Grep..

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku,sontak aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan betapa terkejutnya aku yang memelukku adalah nyonya Jung.

"hahahahaha..." Daehyun tertawa keras di sampingku. Aku menatap heran padanya,kenapa dia justru tertawa keras.

"selamat datang di keluarga Jung,Baekkie." bisik nyonya Jung.

Aku membelalakan mataku,apa yang aku dengar tadi?

"pasti kau bingung? fufufu.. Lihat wajahmu yang menggemaskan ini." ujar nyonya Jung setelah melepas pelukannya padaku. Aku tetap memasang wajah bingung.

"chukka eonni." kali ini Kyungsoo menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum padaku. Aku kembali di buat bingung.

"kau benar Daehyun-ah. Calon istrimu ini memang menggemaskan." kali ini juga tuan Jung berkata dan merangkul bahu istrinya. "mirip eommamu." lanjut Yunho ajushi dan mencium pipi Jaejong ajuma.

"bear,kau membuatku malu." balas Jaejong ajuma dengan tersipu. Aku semakin cengo.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tuan Jung kearah Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku,setalah sampai di depanku dia langsung menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan menghapus airmataku.

"kau sedang di kerjai eomma,kalau aku boleh memberitahumu,chagi."

"ne?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"eomma sedang mengerjaimu chagia." ulangnya.

1

2

3

"hiks... hiks..."

"ya! kenapa kau menangis lagi? Baekkie?" Kurasakan Daehyun memelukku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan menangis semakin keras. Aku menangis karena aku lega. Mereka mau menerimaku,dan mengijinkanku untuk berada di sisi Daehyun. Juga sedikit kesal karena mereka menjahiliku.

"Dae-ah,lepaskan pelukanmu dan kau,Baekkie. Aku ingin mengujimu di dapurku. hahaha.. Kyungie ajak Baekkie ke dapur." ujar nyonya Jung.

"oke eomma.. haha... Eonni kajja." ajak Kyungsoo. Tapi Daehyun tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"oppa! Lepaskan eonni." perintah Kyungsoo,tapi Daehyun tetap tak bergeming.

"Dae.. Lepas." bisikku.

"anni..."

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri,tapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Maka...

"aww... Kenapa kau mencubitku?" protesnya yang langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan mengelus perutnya yang aku cubit.

"rasakan." gumamku.

_**Flashback End**_

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri lagi Baekkie-ah?" interuksi Jae eomma.

"annio eomma,hanya mengingat saat aku pertama kali menginjakan kaki dirumah ini." jawabku.

"ahhh... hahahahha.. maafkan eomma,eomma mengerjaimu saat itu. Kau lebih cantik dan menggemaskan dari apa yang di katakan Daehyun." jelas eomma.

"ne eomma." jawabku. "tapi saat iru,eomma benar-benar membuatku takut." lanjutku.

Kemudian kamu tertawa bersama. Sampai eomma menghentikan tawanya.

"hmmm... Eomma ingin bertanya padamu,Baek?

"tanya apa eomma?" aku balik bertanya pada eomma. Eomma akan bertanya apa? Aku jadi penasaran.

"apakah saat kalian tinggal di LA,sebelum kalian menikah. Apakah kalian sering melakukan itu?" mendengar apa yang eomma tanyakan,aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"maksud eomma?"

"heh! Apakah kau dan Daehyun melakukan hubungan suami-istri saat kalian tinggal di LA dan belum menikah?" terang eomma.

Blush...

"jadi,jawabanya Baekkie?"

"ng... itu... Tentu saja tidak eomma. Kami tidak melakukan apapun." jawabku mantap,memang kami tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum menikah. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko,dan Daehyun juga tidak menuntut itu. Tapi setelah menikah dia berubah menjadi penuntut,apabila ada kesempatan dia langsung menyerangku.

"haishhhh... Jinjja... Hebat juga Daehyun. Bisa menahannya." gumam eomma.

"eomma jangan berfikir yang macam-macam." ujarku. Dan eomma hanya menampakan seringaian nakalnya. Aku agak merinding melihatnya.

"dan... Apakah cucu kedua eomma sudah jadi,Baekkie?"

Blushh...

Wajahku langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan eomma baruasan. Keluarga Jung memang aneh,dan parahnya aku juga bagian dari keluarga Jung.

"bagaimana Baekkie?"

"eomma... Aku baru melepas alat kontrasepsiku 3hari yang lalu dan tadi malam aku datang bulan." jawabku.

"yahhh..."

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan,melihat eomma menampakan wajah kecewanya.

**Author POV  
**

"kalian serius dengan keputusan kalian untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen?" tanya Yunho pada Daehyun. Saat keluarga Jung tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan rencana kepindahan keluarga Jung junior ke apartemen mereka sendiri.

"ne appa. Biarlah aku tinggal sendiri dengan keluargaku seperti saat kami tinggal di LA." jawab Daehyun.

"tapi Dae,bagaimana kalau aku merindukan Taehyung?" tanya Jaejong dengan nada mendramatisir. Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"eomma bisa mengunjungi kami kapanpun eomma mau,aku juga bisa mengunjungi eomma kan setiap hari? Jadi,eomma jangan khawatir." Baekhyun menghibur ibu mertuanya.

"tapi Baekkie..."

"makanya cepat suruh Kyungsoo menikah dengan Jongin."

"UHUK..." Kyungsoo yang sedang menelan kripik kentang tersedak mendengar apa yang di katakan Daehyun.

"pelan-pelan Kyungie." ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan minum ke Kyungsoo.

Yunho dan Jaejong menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan bingung yang juga mengatakan,apa maksudmu.

Daehyun yang mengerti segera menjawab. "dengan kalian segera menikahkan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin,Kyungsoo akan memberikan cucu dan kau tidak akan kesepian,eomma."

"ekhem." Yunho berdeham. "Jadi,Kyungie princess! Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami?"

"aku belum ingin menikah appa." jawab Kyungsoo to the point.

"lalu apa maksud dari pernyataan Daehyun?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"itu... itu..." Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun untuk bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan.

"ck.. Kau pikir oppamu ini tidak tau. Kalau kau sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan di apartemen Jongin dan kenapa kau memakai baju leher tinggi seperti itu,hmm?"

Langsung saja semua mata menatap kearah leher Kyungsoo. Merasa di tatap oleh semua orang,Kyungsoo langsung merapatkan leher tinggi kaos yag dia pakai?

'awas kau Jung Daehyun,aku pasti akan membalasmu.' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Karena kakanya sudah membuatnya dalam masalah yang besar.

"bisa kau suruh Jongin menemui appa sesegera mungkin,Jung Kyungsoo?" ujar Yunho dengan nada serius yang membuat semua orang merinding.

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan keluarga Jung junior alias keluarga Jung Daehyun ke apartemen mereka sendiri. Pasca kejadian Daehyun yang membuat Kyungsoo harus segera bertunangan dengan Jongin,Kyungsoo semakin sensitif terhadap Daehyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin pusing apabila suami dan adik iparnya itu bertemu atau berada dalam satu ruang yang sama.

"harusnya kau tidak menikahi namja tak tau diri seperti suamimu itu eonni." ujar Kyungsoo syarat akan emosi saat membersihkan foto pernikahan Baekhyun dan Daehyun dari kardus packing.

"hehhh!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "sudahlah Kyungie,maafkan saja oppamu itu. Lag..."

"stop eonni jangan mulai mengulang kalimat yang sama lagi." Kyungsoo menghentikan ceramah 1menit rutinan dengan kalimat yang sama Baekhyun.

"ya sudah!"

Setelah selesai merapikan dan menatap perabot kini Baekhyun merendamkan dirinya di bathup yang sudah berisi air hangat yang membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah pulang dan V memang belum di ajak ke apartemen karena Jaejong melarang kesana sampai rumah benar-benar bersih.

"yeobo... Kau dimana?" sebuah suara menginteruksi Baekhyun.

"aku di kamar mandi yeobo." teriak Baekhyun tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali.

ceklekk...

"kau sedang mandi?" tanya Daehyun.

"kau pikir apa yang dilakukan orang saat di dalam bathup yang berisi air tuan Jung." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Daehyun terkekeh,dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"maksudmu? Orang yang membuka baju di kamar mandi,menurutnu mau melakukan apa?" jawab Daehyun santai sambil meneruskan acara membuka baju yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Blushhh...

Rona merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun saat melihat Daehyun sudah polos.

"wae? terpesona eoh?

"jangan bermimpi Jung Daehyun." ketus Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Daehyun.

"ck... Aku hafal dirimu luar dalam yeobo." ujar Daehyun. Kemudian masuk kedalam bathup dan menempatkan posisinya di belakang Baekhyun.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Daehyun memang selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun merona.

"hentikan Dae!" ujar Baekhyun saat Daehyun mengecup tengkuk putihnya.

"wae?"

"nghhh... Daehhh..." lenguh Baekhyun saat tangan Daehyun mulai beraksi di dadanya. Dan bibir Daehyun tetap menjelajahi leher Baekhyun.

"akhhh..." erang Daehyun. "kenapa kau mencubitku?" protes Daehyun saat Baekhyun mencubitnya.

"rasakan. Aku lelah Jung Daehyun." jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya,memang kalau istri cantiknya itu sudah ketus seperti itu,dia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurutinya. Maka Daehyun hanya pasrah bersandar pada bathup,dan menarik Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"jangan macam-macam tuan Jung." Baekhyun mengancam Daehyun.

"aku hanya ingin memelukmu,sayang."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sambil berendam.

"hmm... Dae kau tau! Tadi sewaktu aku pergi ke supermarket. Aku bertemu Chanyeol." tutur Baekhyun. Memdengar penuturan Baekhyun tersebut Daehyun mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya. "sungguh Dae,aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol disana"

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa takut akan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol akan membuka luka lamanya yang sudah sembuh.

"apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Daehyun berupa bisikan di telinga Baekhyun.

"dia hanya menanyakan kabarku dan bagaimana keluarga kita." jawab Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Daehyun memutar tubuh Baekhyun sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Daehyun menatap langsung kemata Baekhyun.

"dengar,meskipun kau bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol ataupun Chanyeol berusaha merebutmu kembali. Atau ada kemungkinan yang lain. Kau,Jung Baekhyun. Tetaplah milik Jung Daehyun." terang Daehyun dengan menekankan kata milik Jung Daehyun. "dan selamanya aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Kau mengertikan yeobo?" Daehyun mengakiri kalimatnya dengan menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan Daehyun di pipinya. Di hati Baekhyun sekarang memang hanya terukhir nama Daehyun. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Daehyun,Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menghapus nama Chanyeol di hatinya. Dan mengganti dengan nama Daehyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap mata tajam Daehyun. Kemudian menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Daehyun.

"I love you." bisik Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Daehyun,Baekhyun sudah mulai melumat bibir Daehyun.

Daehyun sedikit kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari istrinya. Tapi,bukan Jung Daehyun namanya kalau tidak bisa menguasai permainan. Dengan cepat Daehyun balas melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"nghhhhh..." kembali terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Baekhyun. Seiring berjalannya waktu decakan dan kecapan dari dua bibir yang saling bersahutan itu terdengar semakin keras,cepat dan dalam.

**OKE! SKIP TIME... and END**

**Gimana readerdeul?  
Mohon RCLnya... hihihi  
semoga bisa menghibur..  
Gomawo for read #bow ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay ~**  
.

.

.

.

**Author : Lynda Kim**

**Tittle : Just You**

**Cast : Always**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : Gak tentu**

**Genre : Family,GS,Dll**

.

.

.

**######## Check This Out ########**

.

.

Author POV

Hari ini sesuai dengan tanggal yang sudah di tentukan oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga. Akhirnya Jung Kyungsoo telah resmi menjadi istri dari Kim Jongin,setelah mengucapkan janji suci di hadapam Tuhan. Yah! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang adalah resepsi pernikahan Kyungsoo yang di adakan di Ballroom Jung's Hotel.

"apakah nanti aku harus memanggil suami imo dengan sebutan samchon atau uncle,eomma?" tanya V.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadj memangku V,menatap V dengan tatapan heran. "waeyo chagi? tentu saja kau harus memanggilnya samchon,ini Seoul bukan LA sayang." jawab Baekhyun.

"hmnn .. Hanya saja Jongin samchon tidak terlihat seperti kita eomma. Jongin samchon hitam.!" ujar V yang membuat mata Baekhyun melotot menatap V.

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu sayang,Jongin samchon juga orang korea seperti kita sayang." jawab Baekhyun. "tapi dia hanya sedikit tan kulitnya,sama seperti appamu,sayang." lanjut Baekhyun.

V menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang mengedip lucu. "untung saja aku putih seperti eomma dan tidak hitam srperti appa." ujar V.

"hmppttt... Tentu saja,eomma juga tidak mau kau terlihat hitam seperti appamu,chagi.." kata Baekhyun. -_- emak yang tidak baik.

Setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan ibunya,V membaringkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. V merasa sudah sangat lelah karena seharian bermain dengan anak sebayanya yang merupakan anak atau cucu relasi bisnis keluarga Jung.

"kau lelah sayang? Tidurlah!" suruh Baekhyun sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pantal V agar tertidur. Dan tak berapa lama Baekhyun sudah merasakan kalau tubuh V sudah temah terkulai dan merasakan nafas teratur V dilehernya yang menandakan kalau bocah berusia 5 tahun itu sudah terbang kealam mimpinya.

"ekhemm... Boleh aq duduk?" tanya seseorang,membuat Baekhyun menatap kearah orang tersebut. Dan seketika mata Baekhyun langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Ch... Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan nada terkejut yang kentara.

Ya orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol,mantan suami Baekhyun. "bolehkah?"

"ah.. Ne silahkan Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun mengijinkan Chanyeol duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"tidak perlu seformal itu padaku,Baek. Kita adalah teman." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah damai V yang sedang tidur di pelukannya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan sama halnya dengan Baekhyun,dia menatap wajah V yang sedang tidur dengan damai. Keduanya diliputi suasana diam sekarang.

"sepertinya dia sangat lelah hari ini." Chanyeol berusaha memecah keheningan.

"ne,dia terus bermain dengan teman sebayanya tadi." jawab Baekhyun.

Hening ~

"hmn... Baekkie.." panggil Chanyeol. "maafkan aku karena su..."

"stop! Jangan di teruskan lagi. Aku sudah menutup lembaran lama itu,dan tidak ada niat untuk membukannya lagi. Jadi kumohon jangan ungkit masa lalu kits. Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu." potong Baekhyun karena tidak mau membicarakan masalalunya lagi.

"heh! Sudah kuduga kau akan seperti ini. Tapi kalau boleh jujur... Aku... Aku sangat menyesal melakukan itu,Baek. Apalagi sekarang kau bisa memberi keturunan untuk Daehyun. Aku benar-benar pria yang tak berguna." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedih.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan simpatik. Dia sebenarnya kasihan pada Chanyeol tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu membuat sakit dihatinya muncul lagi. "percayalah semua akan indah pada waktunya,Yeol." ujar Baekhyun sambil mencium kening V.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "apa kau bahagia sekarang,Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"seperti yang kau lihat. Kalau aku bilang aku tidak bahagia kau juga tidak akan percaya." jawab Baekhyun.

"kalau boleh jujur lagi,aku sanfat iri pada Daehyun sekarang ini. Bisa memiliki malaikat kecil darimu. Lihatlah betapa anakmu ini mirip sekali denganmu dan Daehyun."

"percayalah Yeol. Kau akan segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri dalam waktu dekat." Baekhyun memberi semangat pada Chanyeol.

Mendengar Baekhyun memberikan semangat membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyun. "sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya nyonya Jung. Jangan khawatir,dia sedang pergi ke toilet sebentar. keke" Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kekehan.

"benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"begitulah! Aku harus bisa move on darimu,karena kau sudah mendahuiku untuk move on." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit risih dengan Chanyeol yang mengatakan seolah dia yang meninggalkannya pada kenyataannya dia yang menggugat cerai dirinya.

"sepertinya kau perlu mengorekai ucapanmu tuan Park." sinis Baekhyun.

"kekekekeke..." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. "aku hanya bercanda Byun Baek. Kau tetap saja kau suka sekali sewon dan biar kutebak kau pasti tetap cerewet. Hahahaha."

"tutup mulutmu Park Chanyeol." ketus Baekhyun sambil melototkan mata dengan eyeliner tebalnya.

"ekhem... Bolehkan aku menganggu kalian berdua sebentar." ujar seseorang,membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak menatap orang itu.

"ah! Tuan Jung."

"Dae..."

Daehyun sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong disamping Baekhyun. Dan sedikit menatap cemburu kearah Chanyeol. Perusahaan Chanyeol adalah salah satu relasi bisnis keluarga Jung,makanya Chanyeol bisa hadir di acara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Daehyun sebenarnya sudah tau kalau tuan Jung,ayahnya juga mengundang Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tidak ada.

"nyenyak sekali tidurnya?" komentar Daehyun setelah mencium puncak kepala V yang tertidur di pangkuan Baekhyun. "aku bisa menggantikanmu memangkunya,yeobo?" tawar Daehyun.

"annio.. Biarkan dia bersamaku Dae,kau harus membantu appa menyambut tamu relasi bisnis keluarga kita kan?" jawab Baekhyun.

"heh! Sebenarnya aku lebih suka bersamamu dan V untuk menjauhkanmu dari namja tidak benar." ujar Daehyun. Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan Chanyeol melototkan mata bulatnya.

"apa maksudmu tuan Jung? Anda menyindir saya?"

"baguslah kalau kau merasa."

"sudahlah Dae,aju dan Chanyeol hanya berbincang." lerai Baekhyun karena tidak mau malu. Daehyun kalau sudah cemburu selalu membuatnya malu dimanapun dia berada.

"tenang saja tuan Jung,aku sudah menikah." ujar Chanyeol santai sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan cincin kawinnya pada Daehyun dan Baekhyun. "jadi jangan takut aku akan mengambil kembali mantan istriku yang cantik ini. Karena istriku sekarang jauh lebih cantik daripada istrimu tuan Jung."

"YAK!" bentak Baekhyun. Sementara Daehyun hanya terkekeh,dia tau kalau Chanyeol sudah menikah dan datang bersama istrinya. Karena saat Chanyeol datang Daehyun ikut menyambutnya. Dia hanya menggoda istrinya. "beraninya kau mengataiku Park Chanyeol." geram Baekhyun.

"hehehe... Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tetap cantik Baek. Tenang saja!" ujar Chanyeol.

"oppa... Aku mencarimu sejak tadi,ternyata kau disini." ucap seseorang yang datang mendekati Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol segera berdiri berdiri dan membantu yeoja itu duduk di kursi yang semula didudukinya.

"mianhae yeobo.." ujar Chanyeol. "jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu." lanjut Chanyeol saat yeoja itu memasang wajah cemberutnya pada Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun menatap kearah yeoja itu dengan tatapan penasaran,tentu saja Baekhyun penasaran karena yeoja itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan oppa dan yeoja itu sedang hamil. Dan melihat wajah penasaran istrinya Daehyun hanya memasang senyumnya.

"kau penasaran sayang?" bisik Daehyun di telinga Baekhyun.

"yak!" pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"wkwkwkwkw..." Daehyun terkekeh pelan.

"kau mengangetkanku Dae." desis Baekhyun.

"ekhem..." Chanyeol berdeham. Otomatis Daehyun dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bersamaan. "perkenalkan,Park Yongjae,istriku."

"MWO?"

"kecilkan suaramu,Baek?" ujar Daehyun karena beberapa orang diantara mereka mulai menatap kearah mereka.

"ah! Eonni kau membuatku kaget,sampai anakku menendang denga keras." ujar Yongjae sambil megelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"hiks... hiks..."

"tenanglah sayang.. Sttt... tidurlah lagi,maafkan eomma." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan V yang mulai terisak tapi masih memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat V.

"suaramu mengagetkannya juga,sayang." Daehyun berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan V juga..

"salah Park Chanyeol." desis Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"wae? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" elak Chanyeol.

"tentu saja kau yang salah,kalau kau tidak mengenalkan istrimu di saat seperti ini." jawab Baekhyun.

"haduh eonni oppa sudahlah. Jika kalian berdebat terus eonni,anakmu itu akan terbangun lagi." Yongjae melerai.

Baekhyun menatap Yongjae,kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya karena dia tau apa yang Yongjae itu adalah benar. "ahh.. Kau benar Yongjae,maaf aku hanya terkejut tadi. Aku pikir Chanyeol akan selamanya jadi duda tua."

"YAK!" bentak Chanyeol,Baekhyun hanya terkekeh,sementara Yongjae mengelus tangan Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

"jadi tuan Park Chanyeol,nona ini adalah nyonya Park yang sekarang?" tanya Daehyun.

"benar sekali tuan Jung Daehyun. Jadi,jangan khawatir kalau aku akan mengganggu nyonya Jung." jawab Chanyeol.

"baguslah... Ah! Nyonya Park. Tolong awasi suami anda."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap cengo kearah suami dan mantan suaminya.

.

.

Setelah pesta selesai kini seluruh anggota keluarga Jung,sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka masih memakai baju pesta tadi,gurat lelah muncul di wajah mereka masing-masing,bahkan V masih belum di tidurkan dikamar,hanya beralih dari Baekhyun ke Daehyun.

"benar kau tidak akan bulan madu Kyungie?" Jaejong membuka suara.

"anni eomma. Itu bisa kami lakukan kapan saja,benarkan sayang?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"ne eommanim,kami bisa melakukan itu kapan-kapan." Jongin menimpali.

"tentu saja kalian tidak butuh bulan madu karena kalian sudah bulan madu lebih dulu. Dan aku yakin sekitaran 7 bulan lagi eomma akan mendapat cucu baru." ujar Daehyun santai. Berbeda dengan orang sekitarnya,Jongin dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya,sementara Baekhyun,Jaejong dan Yunho menatap penasaran kearah Daehyun.

"apa maksudmu Dae?" tanya Yunho serius,yang diikuti anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"tanyakan sendiri pada adikku yang cantik itu,dan suaminya yang berkulit tan itu,appa." jawab Daehyun santai.

Yunho beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang membuat mereka semakin mengkeret takut karena tatapan tajam Yunho. "jelaskan sekarang!" perintah Yunho.

Hening ~

"aku menyuruh salah satu diantara kalian menjelaskan. Kenaoa kalian bersikap seolah kalian ini adalah patung?" geram Yunho.

'awas kau Jung Daehyun. Kau menembakku dua kali. Aku akan membalasmu.' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati penuh amarah.

'jinjja... Daehyun hyung mengerikan. Dan ini dua kalinya dia membuatku dan Kyungieku terjebak dalam situasi sulit." ujar Jongin dalam hati.

BRAK...

Semua berlonjak karena kaget,termasuk V yang tidur di pangkuan Daehyun. "aku menunggu penjelasan kalian." desis Yunho lagi.

"i...itu... begini appa..."

"begini bagaimana?"

"be...be... begini aboji.." ujar Jongin terbata. "beberapa bulan yang lalu,ka...kami... kami..."

"kami?..." kali ini Jaejong membulatkan matanya menunggu kejelasan.

"ka...kami..."

"AKU HAMIL 2 BULAN... PUAS KALIAN!"

"HUWEEEE... EOMMAAA...HUWEEE."

Teriak Kyungsoo yang disusul dengan tangisan V karena kaget. Sementara keempat orang itu menatap Kyungsoo cengo.

"huweee... eomma...eomma..."

"ah! Ne sayang.. cup...cup... jangan menangis lagi.. eomma disini.." Baekhyun mengambil alih V dari Daehyun dan berusaha menenangkannya.

.

Baekhyun POV

.

Pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka adik iparku yang polos ternyata bisa berbuat sejauh itu. Benar-benar sama sekali tidak menyangka aku. Kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini banyak sekali kejutan. Pertama istri Chanyeol yang hamil,padahal aku pikir Chanyeol itu mandul. Mengingat 3 tahun menikah dengannya aku tidak kunjung hamil. Tapi,syukurlah kalau istrinya hamil dan dia akan punya anak seperti yang dia impikan,sepertinya Yongjae juga wanita yang baik. Dan kedua seperti yang aku katakan tadi kehamilan Kyungsoo.

"hah!" aku menghela nafasku.

"jangan mengela nafas terus kau akan cepat tua yeobo." ujar Daehyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Deg...

Kenapa Daehyun terlihat sangat sexy dengan rambut basah seperti itu? Oh Tuhan.

"kenapa kau menatapku seduktif seperti Baek? Aku sexy? Benarkah?" narsisnya.

Aku segera memasang ekspresi mual. "jangan terlalu percaya diri tuan Jung."

"benarkah?" Daehyun mulai berjalan kearah ranjang dimana aku sedang berbaring dengan V.

"mau apa kau?!"

Daehyun menampakan seringaiannya,orang ini mau menggodaku rupanya. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,aku memejamkan mataku. Aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya. Dan...

Tuk...

"kau berbohong jika tidak terpesona padaku nyonya Jung." ujarnya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan cengo.

"hatss... Aku benci kau Jung Daehyun." ucapku setengah berteriak.

"ya! Kau ingin anakmu bangun lagi?"

Uppsss aku lupa V,setelah mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kalau dia hamil 2bulan,V baru mau tidur setelah menghabiskan 2 botol susu dan seperti biasa tidur dengan tangan mungilnya didadaku. Sepertinya anak ini menuruni sifat appanya yang pervert tingkat dewa.

"ah Dae,aku ingin bertanya padamu. Hmmm... Darimana kau tah kalau Kyungie tengah mengandung sebelum kau bilang pada appa untuk segera menikahkan Kyungie?" tanyaku.

Daehyun yang sekarang tengah memelukku dari belakang,mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. "tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapannya dengan Jongin di telepon beberapa hari sebelum kejadian itu. Aku mendengar Kyungie bilang kalau dia terlambat datang bulan." jelas Daehyun.

"hah! Adik kecil kita,sebenta lagi aku akan di panggil ajuma kalau anak Kyungie sudah lahir. Aku jadi merasa tua,Dae."

"kau memang sudah tua,Baek."

"YAK!"

"hiks..." Mendengar V kembali terusik karena teriakanku,seketika aku dan Daehyun terdiam sambil menahan nafasnya. V sangat rewel apabila tidurnya di ganggu,bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur semalaman.

"berhenti berteriak,yeobo." bisik Daehyun yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Hening~ Kami larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Dae,miahae.. Aku tidak bisa mewujutkam impianmu untuk memberikan adik pada Taehyung." ujarku. Aku merasa mataku mulai memanas.

Srek...

Daehyun membalik posisiku sehingga aku kini menghadapnya. Daehyun menatap langsung ke manik mataku.

Srek...

Daehyun mengubah posisinya hingga dia duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kemudian menarik ku dalam pelukannya. "Dengar Baek,aku sangat bahagia hanya dengan memilikimu dan kebahagiaanku sudah naik berlipat gandan,aku tidak masalah hanya punya 2 anak atau lebih yang terpenting adalah kau dan Taehyung selalu ada disampingku. Jadi,kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu lagi,jangan bersedih karena hidupku audah sangat sempurna dan bahagia. Kecuali..." tiba-tiba dia menghentikan ucapannya,aku menegakkan badanku untuk melihatnya dan seketika aku menautkan alisku mengira-ngira apa yang akan dia katakan lagi.

"adik kecilku merindukan sarangnya." bisiknya seduktif.

PLAK...

"awww..."

"jangan berteriak Jung Daehyun,TaeTae akan rewel nanti. Dan untuk adik kecilmu dengan senang hati aku akan memotongnya." ujarku sambil kembali membaringkan diriku lagi,aku berbaring memunggungi Daehyun.

"kau tega? Memotong adik kecilku?" bisiknya di telingaku tapi aku berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Aku heran kenapa dia sangat mesum setelah resmi menjadi suamiku. Padahal saat belum menikah dia biasa-biasa saja. Ah jinjja...

"setidaknya berikan aku service yeobo. Aku iri dengan Jongin yang pasti sekarang sedang melakukan malam pertama dengan Kyungie." rengeknya sambil menarik-narik bajuku.

Aku memutar bola mataku,demi Tuhan! Ah,kukerjai saja dia.

"ayolah Baek! Kau tidak ahhh..." Daehyun mengakiri rengekannya dengan desahan karena aku sedikit meremas adik kecilnya. "ahhh... terus Baek.. nghh..."

Hihihihihi... Aku membalikkan badanku dan menghadapnya. Aku langsung mencium bibirnya,dia langsung menciumku dengan brutal(?) tanganku tetap melakukan tugasnya,aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam boxernya.

"hmmm... akhhh... baby sebentar lagihhh..." desahnya. Ah ini saatnya.

"Yak! Kenapa berhenti?" protesnya.

"aku ngantuk.." jawabku langsung berbaring memunggunginya dan memeluk TaeTae. Hahahahaha.. Rasakan kau Jung Daehyun.

"Baek kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kau tau ini menyakitkan. Kumohon... Aihhh!" keluhnya. Aku tetap pada posisiku tanpa berniat untuk bangun atau menjawabnya.

"arghhh... Aku akan membalasmu Jung Baekhyun. Tunggu saja." koarnya.

BRAK...

Dia membanting pintu kamar mandi. Hehehe.. Aku berhasil. Mianhae Dae,aku sedang lelah ~

.

"hahhh! Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang juga yeobo? Ini sudah malam,eomma pasti khawatir." Jongin terus saja membujuk Kyungie yang tidak mau pulabg sebelum bertemu Daehyun,sementara Daehyun akan pulang malam hari ini karena lembur.

"annio Jonginie,kalau oppa belum menciumku aku tidak mau pulang." kekeh Kyungsoo. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas duduk di samping mereka. Kyungsoo mengidam ingin selalu didekat Daehyun. Dan itu sering membuat Jongin kewalahan.  
Aku paham sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mengidam tapi kenapa harus Daehyun. Aku sih tidak apa-apa,tapi kenapa? Setauku hubungan Kyungsoo dan Daehyun sejak insiden pelaporan pada appa waktu itu menjadi seperti anjing dan kucing. Hmmm... Molla...

"eonni,,kapan oppa akan pulang?" tanya Kyungie lagi,dan ini sudah kesekian kali dia bertanya.

"hehh! Dia akan pulang malam Kyungie,ada lemburan di kantor. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Lihatlah Jongin! Dia terlihat lelah." jawabku. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin,"kau lelah yeobo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekpresi khawatir sambil menangkupkan tanganya di wajah Jongin. Dan Jongin menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya bersama dengan puppy eyesnya yang ingin membuatku muntah.

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja yeobo,aku bisa bertemu Dae oppa besok-besok. Kajja kita pulang." sekarang Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin pulang. Mood orang hamil memang menyusahkan.

"eonni kami pulang dulu ne? Kasihan Jonginie,aku takut dia sakit." pamit Kyungsoo padaku.

"ne ne.. Hati-hati di jalan." jawabku.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang aku segera berjalan menuju kamar TaeTae. Aku menyuruhnya tidur tapi aku bertaruh dia sama sekali belum tidur. Kita lihat saja!

Klek...

Benarkan! Dia masih asyik dengan para mainannya yang berupa singa. Hehh! obsesinya terhadap singa kadang membuatku takut. Saat mengandung Taehyungie aku hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktuku pergi ke kebun binatang untuk melihat singa. Entah kenapa waktu itu aku sangat bahagia kalau melihat singa. Dan sekarang imbasnya pada Taehyungie.

"hai... Eomma tadi menyuruhmu apa ha?" tanyaku saat sudah berjongkok di dekatnya yang sedang bermain di karpet tebal di lantai kamarnya.

"mom! please.. I won't go to sleep now." ujarnya tanpa menatapku.

"eomma sudah katakan berkali-kali ini di Korea bukan di LA lagi,chagi." kataku sambil mengangkatnya.

"aaaa... eomma... Aku masih ingin bermain... aaaaa..." protesnya saat aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"anni.. ini sudah jam 8 lebih sudah saatnya kau tidur,besok kau sekolah kan? Apa kau mau bangun terlambat ke sekolah besok sayang?"

"ada eomma yang akan membangunkanku besok." jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tidak tahan aku menciumnya. "eommmmmaaaaa..." rengeknya lagi.

"anni... Kajja tidur,tutup matamu." suruhku. Aku ikut membaringkan diriku di kasurnya dan menarik selimut tebal bergambar animasi singa menutupi Taehyung sampai dada dan sebagian tubuhku.

"bisakan kau kentikan itu TaeTae sayang? Kau sudah masuk TK!" tegurku saat seperti biasa tangan kecilnya bertengger di dadaku.

"anni..." jawabnya singkat dan semakin mendekatkan kepalanya didadaku. Sudah kuduga begitulah jawabnya. Aku heran kenapa TaeTae sangat terobsesi dengan dadaku,semoga saja keprevertan Daehyun tidak menurun padanya.

Tak berapa lama kudengar tarikan nafas teraturnya,dia sudah tidur. Perlahan aku melepas tangannya yang ada di dadaku. Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Chu~

Aku mencium keningnya. "mimpi indah sayang. Eomma harap kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik,pintar dan berbakti pada orangtua. Eomma sangat mencintaimu sayang." bisikku.

.

Author POV

.

Siang ini Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah mertuanya. Karena mendadak ibu mertuanya itu menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau belum melihat Baekhyun yang memakai baju berwarna merah,dia tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"aku heran padamu Kyung,apa yang kau minta kenapa aneh sekali." keluh Jaejong yang baru muncul dari dapur dengan nampan berisi jus berwarna merah. "ini minumlah! Kau juga jangan banyak-banyak minum jus,kau akan minum 2 gelas sekaligus?" omel Jaejong sambil memberikan gelas jus pada Kyungsoo.

"siapa bilang aku akan meminum semuanya,satu untukku dan satu untuk eomma." jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"MWO?" pekik Jaejong dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

"kajja eomma. Eomma harus meminumnya. Ink sangat segar." ujar Kyungsoo dengan berseri.

Jaejoong menatap gelas jus di meja dengan tatapan takut. "kau saja yang menghabiskannya,Kyung. Eomma tidak haus."

"anni... Eomma harus meminumnya. Aku tidak mau tau." kekeh Kyungsoo.

"eomma... Turuti saja kemauan Kyungie." bujuk Baekhyun.

"kau mau eommamu ini sakit perut,Baek?" desis Jaejong. Dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"tapi aku baik-baik saja eomma,tidak sakit perut." kata Kyungsoo.  
"kau memang sudah biasa meminum ini dan eomma tidak pernah." jawab Jaejong,memang sejak Kyungsoo hamil dia selalu minta di buatkan jus tomat yang dicampur stroberi setiap hari.

"hehehehe... Ayolah eomma... Aegi-a... Halmoni tidak sayang padamu. Hiks..."

"eomma... Ayolah..." Baekhyun kembali membujuk Jaejong.

Jaejong menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas,kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengangkat gelas jusnya.

Glek.. glek..

Jaejong langsung menegak habis jus di gelasnya.

Trek...

Setelah meletakkan gelasnya di meja,Jaejong langsung berlari kedapur. Baekhyun segera menyusul ibu mertuanya itu,yang iya tau pasti sedang memuntahkan jus tomat yang di campur stroberi tersebut.

"hoek... hoek... akhh... hoek..."

Benar dugaan Baekhyun,Jaejong sedang muntah diwastafel. Baekhyun segera memijat tengkuk ibu mertuanya.

"awas kau Kkamjong." desis Jaejong.

"eomma gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan minum pada Jaejong. Jaejong segera menegak air putih yang di sodorkan Baekhyun.

"Kkamjong sialan. Awas saja dia. Tidak akan kuberi ampun." geram Jaejong.

#di tempat lain

"Hatciung ~"

"anda baik-baik saja tuan muda?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang duduk disamping orang yang baru saja bersin tersebut.

"ne,aku merasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku." ujar Jongin. Dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

"kau tau Dae,Kyungsoo yang mengidam benar-benar mengerikan." ujar Baekhyun pada Daehyun. Sekarang mereka berada diruang keluarga apartemen mereka sedang menonton TV,dengan V yang sedang bermanja pada Baekhyun dengan duduk dipangkuan ibunya secara menyamping yang kepalanya direbahkan di dada ibunya.

"aku tau itu yeobo. Kau juga mengerikan saat mengidam dulu. Sehingga hasilnya jadi seperti ini sekarang." ujar Daehyun seraya menatap V.

"apa maksudmu Dae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang melotot. Sedangkan V yang memang sudah mengerti hanya mempoutkan bibirnya pada Daehyun.

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu V ah. Kau itu namja,dan kenapa kau masih suka menempel dengan dada ibumu,ha?" cerocos Daehyun.

Plak...

"yak! Kenapa kau memukul appa ha?" teriak Daehyun saat V memukulnya.

"appa menyebalkan!" koar V dengan raut wajah sebal.

"jinjja? Kau itu yang menyebalkan."

"appa yang menyebalkan." teriak V.

"benarkah.. rasakan ini,ini hukuman untuk anak yang menyebalkan." ucap Daehyun,tangannya sudah mulai bergerak menggelitiki V.

"ahahaha... appa ... geli... eommaa..." tawa V merasakan geli,V menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari Daehyun. Akibatnya Baekhyun yang memang memangku V menjadi kesusahan menahan tubuh V agar tidak jatuh.

"rasakan... ini hukuman untukmu anak manis..." ujar Daehyun terus menggelitiki V.

"ampun appa... ampun... hahahhha..."

Daehyun mengangkat V dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan meletakkan V di pangkuannya,menghadap kearahnya.

"kalau kau sudah besar kau ingin menjadi apa tampan?" tanya Daehyun pada V yang sedang terengah dengan wajah memerah.

"hmmmm..." V menampakan wajah berfikirnya membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. "aku ingin jadi tampan seperti appa." celetuknya.

"hahahahaha.. Tentu saja kau akan tampan sepertiku,lihat saja nanti." jawab Daehyun bangga.

"percaya diri sekali kau tuan Jung,siapa yang bilang kalau kau itu tampan?" ujar Baekhyun.

Daehyun menampakan seringaiannya. "kalau aku tidak tampan mana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun akan terpesona pada seorang Jung Daehyun,hingga menghasilnya setan kecil ini."

"Siapa yang kau panggil setan kecil,Dae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan aura gelap. Baekhyun memang tidak suka Daehyun memanggil V dengan sebutan setan kecil. "kalau dia setan kecil berati kau setan dewasa."

"yak! Tentu saja tidak..."

"appa dan eomma selalu saja mesra. heh! Dan melupakan anaknya." V berkata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ala orang dewasa. Sontak Daehyun dan Baekhyun menatap V bersamaan,sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut anak semata wayang mereka.

"appa... Kau tau Yongguk ajushi bilang Himchan ajuma akan punya adik bayi."

"MWO?" teriak Daehyun dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"kenapa kalian berteriak? Telingaku sakit." keluh V sambil menutup telinganya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"apa maksudmu TaeTae sayang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tadi siang waktu aku bermain game di ponsel eomma,Yongguk ajushi menelpon. Dia bilang dia sangat senang karena akan memiliki adik bayi." jelas V. Daehyun dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. "padahal kan Yongguk ajushi dan Himchan ajumma belum menikahkan eomma,tapi kenapa sudah punya adik bayi?" tanya V polos membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan.

"TaeTae sudah malam,sebaiknya kita segera tidur. Ayo kita kekamarmu?" ajak Baekhyun untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan V.

"tapi kalian belum menjawabnya." bantah V. Jangan lupa sikap ngeyel dan keras kepala V sama seperti Daehyun.

"ini sudah malam,ayo ikuti apa yang dikatakan eommamu." suruh Daehyun,V mempoutkan bibirnya karena rasa penasarnnya belum terjawab.

"kajja..." Baekhyun langsung menggendong V menuju kamar V.

"dasar namja mesum,bisa-bisanya pria tua itu menghamili Himchan noona tanpa menikahinya lebih dulu. Tidak salah kalau aku menjulukinya raja mesum." gumam Daehyun entah pada siapa setelah pintu kamar V tertutup.

"walau sebenarnya aku sangat ini ada suara bayi kecil lagi di keluarga kecilku ini,tapi sekarang aku sudah sangat bahagia. Memiliki Taehyung saja sudah merupakan anugrah terindah." gumam Daehyun lagi.

**Flashback**

"maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Baekhyun-ssi masih bisa mengandung lagi atau tidak. Taehyung lahir dengan sempurna dan sehat adalah mukjizat Tuhan yang indah. Jadi,aku mohon pada kalian jangan kecewa. Memang kandungan Baekhyun tidak bisa subur seperti wanita pada umumnya. Di tambah kau menggunakan alat kontrasepsi. Jadi,maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian." ujar dokter Park pada Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"tidak adakah cara lain yang bisa kali lakukan dokter Park?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dokter Park menggeleng lemah,"secara medis tidak ada. Tapi teruslah berusaha dan berdoa." jawab dokter Park.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit,kini yang ada di mobil Daehyun hanya kesunyian. Baekhyun dan Daehyun asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"mianhae..." Baekhyun membuka suara. Daehyun langsung menatap kearah Baekhyun. "maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk memberikan adik pada Taehyungie." lanjut Baekhyun dengan titik kristal bening sudah di pelupuk matanya.

Grep...

Daehyun langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya,memeluknya erat. Sebenarnya Daehyun kecewa karena keinginannya harus dikubur dalam-dalam,tapi dia lebih kecewa apabila melihat airmata jatuh dari mata indah orang yang ia cintai.

"dengar! Kau tau,aku tidak suka ada airmata yang keluar dari mata indahmu,yeobo." bisik Daehyun dengan tangan menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"hiks... Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri,Dae." isak Baekhyun.

"aku lebih kecewa melihatmu seperti ini Baek. Kita sudah punya Taehyungie,jadi tidak ada masalah. Aku sudah sangat bahagia memiliki Taehyung diantara kita. Maafkan aku yang sudah menginginkan anak kedua dan membuatmu bersedih seperti ini." ujar Daehyun.

**Flashback End**

"kau melamunkan apa,Dae?" tanya Baekhyun sembari duduk disamping Daehyun.

"ah! Taehyung sudah tidur?" Daehyun bertanya balik.

"aku bertanya padamu Jung Daehyun. Kenapa kau balik bertanya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal sambil tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Daehyun. Daehyun segera merangkul istrinya yang sudah berada di dadanya.

"aku sedang memikirkan mengapa kau begitu menggoda... Akh!" Daehyun mengakiri godaannya dengan teriakan karena cubitan jari lentik Baekhyun.

"rasakan..." ketus Baekhyun.

"aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau galak sekali,pantas Park Chanyeol menceraikanmu."

"yak!"

"ampunnn... Jangan cubit aku lagi..." Mohon Daehyun sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun yang bersiap mencubit perutnya.

"makanya jangan menggodaku." ujar Baekhyun. Sekarang kembali bersandar di dada Daehyun dengan tangannya yang mengelus perut Daehyun. "kenapa perutmu tidak keras lagi,Dae? Kemana absmu yang keren?"

"kau menyindirku karena berat badanku bertambah nyonya Jung?"

"hihihihi... Tentu saja lemak ditubuhmu menimbun sekarang. Kau kelewat rakus beberapa hari ini. Kau akan kalah keren oleh Jongin. Kalian kan sama-sama hitan. Kau tau abs Jongin lumayan keren." terang Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Memang benar, gemuk akhir-akhir ini.

"sudahlah! Besok aku akan menyempatkan diri ke gym lagi,aku tidak kalah dari Kkamjong itu. Dan jangan bandingkan aku dengan anak itu. Hatss... Dan bagaimana bisa kau tau kalau dia punya abs yang keren?" ujar Daehyun tidak terima.

"tadi siang secara tiba-tiba eomma menelpon dan menyuruhku kerumah dengan baju berwarna merah. Eomma bilang kalau Kyungsoo belum melihatku dengan baju warna merah dia tidak akan keluar kamar. Lalu dia sekarang rutin meminum jus tomat yang di campur dengan stroberi. Setelah itu juga secara tiba-tiba dia ingin melihat abs Jongin,jadi aku dan eomma mengantarnya ke kantor Jongin. Dan yah begitulah..." jelas Baekhyun,Daehyun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"sepertinya memang lebih parah darimu yeobo. Hah! Aku tidak menyangka bocah hitam itu bisa menitiskan bocah menyebalkan di perut adikku yang cantik." keluh Daehyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

Grep...

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "aku merindukanmu,Baek." bisik Daehyun seduktif yang membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"ah~~" desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun saat tangan Daehyun sudah bertengger di dadanya.

"may I?" bisik Daehyun lagi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun langsung membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

Chu ~

Bibir tebal Daehyun mendarat di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Daehyun menekan dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan bringas(?) seolah sudah lama tidak melakukannya padahal pada kenyataan setiap saat Daehyun selalu menciumi bibir tipis istrinya tersebut.

"nghhh..." lenguhan kembali keluar dari mulut Baekhyun,dan saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya,Daehyun memanfaatkan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencengkeran rambut Daehyun untuk menyalurkan apa yang dia rasakan.

Sret...

Daehyun menaikkan sweeten yang dipakai Baekhyun sampai batas dada saat tiba-tiba...

TING TONG...

Bel puntu apartemen mereka berbunyi,Daehyun berusaha mengabaikkannya,tapi...

TING TONG...

TING TONG...

"Daehh... Ada tamu,hentikan dulu." ujar Baekhyun menghentikan aksi Daehyun. Baekhyun segera turun dari pangkuan Daehyun,merapikan bajunya yang sempat terangkat dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakan untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang sudah berani menganggu saat-saat gentingnya.

Klek...

"eonni...hiks...hiks..."

"Kyungie...  
.

.

.

.

******END . . . . . .****  
**

.

.

. 

**Aslinya END-nya tidak begini.. Gara-gara wattpad eror ending jadi seadanya,sudah terlanjur sebal juga soalnya.. huhuhuhuhu****  
****Maafkan saya kalau endingnya kurang menyenangkan. Kalo tidak ngena di hatiiii... gara-gara wattpad eror juga ff yang lain jadi ilang.. huhuhuhuhuhu *curhat***

**.**

**TYPO juga mohon maaf ... HUWEEEEEE *nangis***

**.**

******harusnya ini juga di publish tanggal 6 kemarin,tapi ada suatu hal akhirnya molor dan begitu ada kesempatan ganti wattpad yang eror... hiks ... hiks...****  
.**

******"YURI AJUMMA mianhae ingkar janji" *bow*****  
.**

******Dan untuk reader yang sudah setia membaca ff MyungYeol saya yang My Parents,saya mohon maaf belum bisa melanjutkannya juga *bow* kalau nanti saya lanjutkan,saya tidak akan mempublishnya di MYFF lagi,hehehe sekali lagi mianhaeee ~~~ *bow*****  
.**

******add my line : Lynkim37****  
****add my twitt : lyinndaa****  
.**

**.  
****Gomawo for read readerdeul... RCL don't forget...**


End file.
